The present disclosure is directed to a mounting apparatus for adjustably positioning a lighting device, in particular to a mounting apparatus including a first indicator and a second indicator. The second indicator and the lighting device are conjointly rotatably with respect to the first indicator such that the lighting device may be selectively rotated to a designated selected position with respect to the first indicator whereby the lighting device is located in a desired measured orientation with respect to the first indicator.